Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration or each is arranged. In the NOR array architecture, the floating gate memory cells of the memory array are arranged in a matrix. The gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array matrix are coupled by rows to word select lines and their drains are coupled to column bit lines. The NOR architecture floating gate memory array is accessed by a row decoder activating a row of floating gate memory cells by selecting the word select line coupled to their gates. The row of selected memory cells then place their data values on the column bit lines by flowing different currents depending on if a particular cell is in a programmed state or an erased state.
A NAND array architecture also arranges its array of floating gate memory cells in a matrix such that the gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array are coupled by rows to word select lines. However each memory cell is not directly coupled to a column bit line by its drain. Instead, the memory cells of the array are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a source line and a column bit line. The NAND architecture floating gate memory array is then accessed by a row decoder activating a row of floating gate memory cells by selecting the word select line coupled to their gates. In addition, the word lines coupled to the gates of the unselected memory cells of each group are driven to operate the unselected memory cells of each group as pass transistors, so that they pass current in a manner that is unrestricted by their stored data values. Current then flows from the source line to the column bit line through each series coupled group, restricted only by the selected memory cells of each group. This places the current encoded data values of the row of selected memory cells on the column bit lines.
The cost of NAND memories is significantly less than NOR devices of comparable density. This cost differential makes NAND devices increasingly attractive for embedded applications in which NOR devices are typically used. However, since NAND devices act serially, they cannot easily perform as boot memory in a computer system while the inherent random access nature of NOR memory makes them better suited to act as embedded boot memory.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a NAND flash memory device that can perform as a boot memory device in a computer system.